The Kuroshitsuji Horror Picture Show
by The Owl's Bride
Summary: Una noche de tormaneta, Ciel y Sebastian, tras un accidente de autos buscan refugio en un oscuro y viejo castillo, Ninguno espera lo que encontraran allí.  Primer capitulo Arriba
1. Chapter 1

Una historia musical

Los personajes de Kuroshitsuhi, ni los de Rocky Horror Picture Show me pertenecen. Lamentablemente si no no se imaginarían todo lo que haría con ellos

Hace días que pienso, "¿a nadie se le ocurrió antes combinar Kuro con Rocky Horror?" entonces yo hice mi propio intento y veremos que sale de esto. Los temas estarán en inglés, es medio difícil traducirlos pero bueno. En principio solo serán los temas principales de Rocky Horror, pero según la respuesta de ustedes veremos qué pasa. Si alguien ya lo pensó y lo publico juro que es pura casualidad.

The Kuroshitsuji Horror Picture Show

Reparto:

Brad Majors: Sebastian Michaelis

Janet Weiss: Ciel Phantomhive (Si alguna vez fue Alicia, ¿por qué no?)

Riff –Raff: Undertaker

Magenta: Hanna

Columbia: Alois Trancy

Dr. Frank N´Furter: Grell Suttcliff

El Criminólogo: William T. Spears

En una noche de tormenta, el joven conde Ciel Phantomhive y su mayordomo Sebastian Michaelis, sufren un accidente en el camino y para pedir ayuda deciden entrar en un oscuro y viejo castillo, donde esperan poder encontrar un teléfono que los devuelva a la civilización. Pero no todo es lo que parece una vez dentro del lugar.

¿Podrán el joven e inocente Ciel, junto con su galante mayordomo lograr su objetivo, o se darán cuenta de su grave error, y descubrir que lo mejor era esperar a que la lluvia pase y la mañana llegue nuevamente?

No se pierdan una historia llena, de misterio, desenfreno, música y humor, en esto que hemos dado en denominar The Kuroshitsuji Horror Picture Show.

PROXIMAMENTE EN SUS MEJORES CINES… O MEJOR: EN SU MEJOR SITIO WEB PARA FANFICS.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Kuroshitsuji Horror Picture Show**

_Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen. Los de Rocky Horror Tampoco._

**Capítulo 1: Sebastian Y Ciel:**

La lluvia caía torrencial, y el camino apenas era visible. El pequeño conde Phantomhive se encontraba agotado, sus ojos pesaban y se sentía realmente molesto. Una vez más se había trasladado a Londres a cumplir con su tarea de Guardián de la Reina, y ahora de regreso pensaba que cuando su padre murió esa noche, no sabía lo que le esperaba al convertirse en el heredero de la familia. Por eso en aquella tormenta, deseo por primera vez que el contrato con su demonio estuviera ya cumplido. Su alma a cambio de venganza por la muerte de sus padres y la desaparición de su infancia. Pero la realidad es que aún esa dulce venganza estaba lejos y tendría que seguir cumpliendo con sus obligaciones y mandatos, y cuando sus servicios eran requeridos, no importaba que apenas tuviera 12 años, no importaba si estaba con un resfriado, fiebre o cansado, sí o sí tenía que cumplir. No tenía opción. Pero para su consuelo, no era solamente él el que tenía que cumplir órdenes totalmente caprichosas. Suspiro hondo, y a través de su delicado flequillo, miro de reojo al hombre que se encontraba a su lado. Una mezcla de temor, ansiedad y curiosidad corrió por su estomago mientras observaba atento. Su mayordomo. Ese mayordomo galante, respetuoso, solícito y sobre todo "un mayordomo del demonio", nombrado por él mismo como Sebastian Michaelis que siempre estaría a su servicio. Actuando desde las sombras, cumpliendo cada una de sus órdenes y haciendo realidad de forma silenciosa cada uno de sus caprichos. Con él a su lado, Ciel, no sabía si tranquilizarse y sentirse acompañado, o simplemente desesperar hasta que el contrato estuviera completo.

"Bocchan, si está cansado debería dormir" comentó el mayordomo sin apartar la vista del camino, realmente no era necesario que mirase por donde iba, pero siempre había sido su afán parecer lo más humano posible.

"No estoy cansado Sebastian" contesto Ciel, dejando salir el aire a través de sus palabras dirigiendo su mirada al otro lado del cristal del automóvil en el que se movían.

"Sin embargo Bocchan, me parece que sí lo está" Sebastian quitó una de sus manos del volante y con su mano enguantada acarició suavemente la frente del pequeño. "además creo que tiene usted un poco de fiebre amo, cuando lleguemos a la mansión…"

Ciel apartó la mano del mayordomo bruscamente causando la impresión de éste, que rápidamente recobró la compostura, devolviendo su mano al volante y esbozando esa sonrisa que hacía que el joven se estremeciera y no siempre de terror.

"Sebastian, ya basta, te he dicho que no estoy cansado" Ciel podía ser muy responsable con sus deberes como perro guardián, pero eso no significaba que de vez en cuando dejara salir a la luz su lado más caprichoso e infantil. Sebastian sabía muy bien como era el carácter de su joven amo, y lejos de querer cambiarlo, a pesar de muchas veces llevarle la contra y esforzarse por dejarlo más de una vez en ridículo, disfrutaba de la personalidad del jovencito y reconocía que muchas veces sus reacciones causaban en él sorpresas que hacían que sintiera cierto cariño por Ciel y también algo de pena en tener que al final comerse su alma. Bueno quizá no para tanto. El alma de Ciel era altamente apetitosa y no estaba dispuesto a pasar otra eternidad muriendo (si eso era posible) de hambre.

"Sebastian…" comenzó Ciel incorporándose en el asiento tratando de ubicarse lo más derecho posible mirando por delante del capot del automóvil lo poco humanamente posible.

"¿Si Amo? Sebastian hablaba como si estuviera realmente interesado en lo que Ciel estaba por decir, su voz era ingenua, curiosa, y melodiosa, nunca parecía tener dobles o triples intensiones. Sólo a veces era así, y Ciel creía que ya podía reconocerlas. Sebastian sabía que no era así y que el verdadero ingenuo era el joven amo, pero nunca se lo diría. Así se divertiría más hasta que la cena estuviese servida.

"¿Por qué has tomado este camino? Se lo ve desolado y oscuro" continuó Ciel sacudiéndose un leve escalofrío.

"¿Miedo Bocchan? Tranquilo, ¿qué clase de mayordomo sería si no puedo llevarlo sano y salv…" pero Sebastian no pudo terminar la frase, un fuerte ruido, una explosión, la pérdida de control sobre el auto, un giro, dos giros y finalmente el silencio que deja un accidente de este tipo.

"Bocchan ¿está bien?" Sebastian preguntó preocupado, levantando la cabeza del joven Ciel que había golpeado contra uno de los lados del cristal dejando un pequeño chichón que al otro día causaría un gran dolor de cabeza no sólo en el joven amo.

"Se… Sebastian ¿qué sucedió?" Ciel se encontraba aturdido mientras dejaba que el mayordomo lo levantara en sus brazos retirándolo del interior del automóvil.

"Hemos perdido el control del automóvil amo, lo siento. No sé qué pasó" Sebastian sonaba molesto, le había fallado a su joven amo, pero eso no era lo que más preocupaba al demonio, sino que como demonio y mayordomo, no podía tener ese tipo de accidentes.

"Cielos Sebastian ¿en que estabas pensando? ¿Qué haremos ahora? Sin dudas Ciel se vengaría después de esto. Regañaría a Sebastian como nunca antes. Por poco pierde su vida y su contrato quedaría inconcluso. Eso era lo peor, ese maldito contrato.

"Bueno amo, yo creo que tal vez deberíamos buscar ayuda" Sebastian llevó una mano a su mentón pensando cuales serían los pasos a seguir. "deberíamos llamar a la mansión y pedirle a Bard, que nos envíe auxilio"

"Si tienes razón" comentó Ciel masajeando su sien, "dime Sebastian, ¿acaso tú tienes un teléfono para llamar?

Sebastian pareció dudar, y luego abrió la boca, para su siguiente idea. "Tal vez amo, debería correr hasta la mansión y buscar ayuda, usted puede esperar aquí"

"¿Estás loco? Yo no me quedaré aquí…solo…bajo la lluvia…mojado" Ciel bajaba la voz con cada palabra que salía de su boca, Sebastian sonrío con ternura, y tras un chasquido, colocando las manos en su cintura, se acercó al borde del camino.

No había otros automóviles, mucho menos, gente que pudiera pasar por allí, la lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, la ira del joven amo, también era cada vez más grande y parecía incrementarse en la misma medida que lo hacía la tormenta. De pronto un trueno seguido de un gran relámpago iluminó el oscuro cielo nocturno, y dibujo un perfil de piedra en lo alto de una abadía del otro lado del camino.

Un castillo. De eso se trataba, una antigua construcción gótica, de esas que abundan en Inglaterra, con sus magnificas cúpulas flamígeras que parecían pinchar el cielo como agujas, se recortaba en el negro cielo de noviembre, cargado de humedad, frio y por supuesto mas lluvia.

"¿Crees que en esa iglesia puedan ayudarnos Sebastian?" preguntó Ciel esperanzado como si la idea de la iglesia, por primera vez le ofreciera alguna salvación.

"No es una iglesia Bocchan, no tiene cruces, es más bien un viejo castillo" dijo Sebastian entrecerrando sus ojos y mirando a través de la cortina de agua que tenían en frente.

"¿Crees que haya alguien allí? Preguntó Ciel cansado, ya quería terminar con todo aquello, y regresar al calor de su cama y al sabor del té con miel en su mansión.

"No lo S…" pero como quien lee los pensamientos del otro, para cuando Ciel recién terminaba la pregunta y Sebastian comenzaba a hablar, una luz se prendió en una de las ventanas más altas del viejo castillo, mientras un rayo impactaba con una de sus cúpulas como pararrayos. Sebastian entornó aun mas los ojos sintiéndose levemente sospechoso ante la cordialidad de la mole de roca que inconscientemente los invitaba a entrar.

"Vamos Sebastian cárgame hasta el castillo, pediremos ayuda así podemos volver a la mansión cuanto antes. No quiero preocupar a Lizzie"

"Pero Bocchan, no creo que sea lo correcto"

"Vamos Sebastian, no lo repetiré, es una orden"

"Si My Lord" Sebastian no tuvo opción más que hacer lo ordenado, mientras resoplaba en silencio y sin que su joven amo tome conocimiento de ello.

Tardaron menos de lo esperado en llegar hacia la puerta, esta era de madera, de gran tamaño pesada, y marrón. Típica, pensó Ciel. No podía evitar pensar en los cuentos de caballeros, hadas y princesas que alguna vez su madre le contaba para la hora de dormir. Tampoco pudo evitar pensar en las viejas películas de terror, que de vez en vez miraba junto con Finny, cuando ninguno de los dos tenía nada que hacer, ya sea, porque Ciel no tenía encargos o papeles pendientes, o porque Finny, ya no tenía más nada para arruinar en el jardín.

Sebastian golpeo la puerta la primera vez y no obtuvo respuesta, esperaron para volver a tocar, y finalmente lo hicieron, una vez más nada. Sebastian estaba molesto. En el interior de veían luces, pero nadie venía a recibir a dos transeúntes en problemas. ¿Dónde estaba la caballerosidad de estos lores ingleses? Eso sin duda no era la hospitalidad de los Phantomhive.

"Vámonos Sebastian, será mejor no perder el tiempo"

"Si, My Lord", y mientras giraban sobre sus talones, finalmente la puerta se abrió lentamente.

El chirrido de las bisagras oxidadas hizo detenerse al mayordomo y su joven amo, que ya se encontraban de espaldas a la gran puerta de madera marrón. El ruido de unas largas uñas golpeando sobre esta los hizo comenzar a voltearse lentamente. El brillo verde de dos ojos que apenas se veían hizo temblar a Ciel que rápidamente tomo posición detrás de su mayordomo tomando fuertemente el brazo de éste. Sebastian enderezo toda su postura y parecía más alto de lo que realmente era.

Una figura encorvada con lo que parecía un largo cabello se asomaba tras el gigante de madera sin dejarse ver por completo, mientras atentamente observaba a los dos visitantes.

Sebastian aclaro su garganta para hablar

"Buenas Noches, Mi nombre es Sebastian Michaelis, Mayordomo de la Familia Phantomhive. El es mi joven amo El conde Ciel Phantomhive." La figura paso su mirada por Sebastian y luego poso sus ojos sobre el conde.

"Joven conde" dijo con una sonrisa y una voz escalofriante "Bienvenido al Castillo del Dr. Frank N´Furter" dijo finalmente abriendo por completo la puerta y dejándose ver por completo.

Enderezándose el personaje era casi tan alto, como Sebastian pero ridículamente delgado, su largo cabello plateado brillaba con la iluminación del interior, sus ojos no podían ser vistos, debido a su extraño y largo flequillo que llegaba casi a su nariz, una cicatriz recorría el lado derecho de su rostro, pero era imposible ver dónde comenzaba, otras tantas recorrían su cuello y su dedo meñique. Un gran anillo verde titilaba en su índice izquierdo. Sus orejas estaban llenas de pequeños aros, y su ropa era muy similar a la de Sebastian pero más desprolija. Al conde le pareció el tipo de desprolijidad que se intenta lograr más como un estilo que como una realidad. Tanto Ciel como Sebastian supusieron que él también era un mayordomo.

"Sebastian…" susurró Ciel "¿Crees que sea buena idea?"

El personaje inclinó su cabeza y con un gesto de su mano los invitó a pasar nuevamente. Sus ojos no eran visibles, pero se percibía el aire de impaciencia.

"No tenemos opción Bocchan" y Sebastian tras una leve reverencia, avanzó hacia adentro con Ciel aún tomado de su brazo y casi temblando. Oh sí sin dudas esta sería una experiencia que el jovencito no olvidaría más. Tras de ellos un chasquido provino del extraño pelilargo y la puerta pesadamente se cerró. Ahora sí. Ya no habría opción.

_**Bueno ahora si el primer capítulo real. Esta es una historia hecha por pura diversión y distracción mientras pienso un destino para "un condenado y maldito error".**_

_**Espero que les guste porque a mí me divierte muchísimo.**_

_**Saludos para todos!**_


	3. Chapter 3

The Kuroshitsuji Horror Picture Show.

_**Los personajes de Kuroshitsuji no me pertenecen y el guion de Rocky Horror tampoco… lástima!**_

Capítulo 2: Time Wrap.

Ciel y Sebastian acompañaron al extraño mayordomo sin nombre al interior del castillo. El mismo se encontraba casi en penumbras. Guiados por el pelilargo bajaron por una escalera, el joven conde tuvo que sostenerse de su mayordomo para no caer al suelo directo. Todo parecía extraño y abandonado. ¿Sería simplemente una apariencia? Eso no podían saberlo con claridad.

"Sebastian, este lugar es extraño, creo que deberíamos irnos" Ciel intentó decir en un susurro.

"Tranquilo Bocchan, solamente buscaremos un teléfono y nos iremos" otro chasquido se escucho salir de la boca del guía mientras se volteaba a verlos sobre su hombro.

Lo que más sorprendió a los visitantes fue el sonido de una música que se iba haciendo cada vez más fuerte en una habitación cercana, y el ruido de voces que alegres parecían cantar mientras se incrementaba el volumen.

"¿Qué crees que pueda ser todo esto Sebastian? Ciel ya no se sentía tan confiado como de costumbre, Sebastian sonrío ya que esta vez el joven realmente se veía como un niñito asustado

"Debe de ser una de esas fiestas privadas para aristócratas excéntricos amo"

Ciel levanto su única ceja visible frunciendo el seño ante la suposición de Sebastian. "No todos los aristócratas somos excéntricos" repuso el peli azul, mientras se soltaba del brazo de su mayordomo intentando recuperar la seguridad perdida hacia ya varias horas.

"Oh no… claro que no, fufufu" se escuchó decir al sirviente del castillo, en un tono irónico y cantarín, mientras, tanto demonio como contratista lo miraban entre ofendidos y consternados, la voz de aquél realmente era tenebrosa.

Finalmente, llegando a un llano de la escalera otra sirvienta se unió a ellos, mirándolos desconfiada mientras con uno de sus brazos rodeaba la cintura del pelilargo.

"Taker…" aquella mujer también tenía una voz muy particular, cargada de sensualidad pero también de rudeza y sorna.

"Hanna…" repuso ahora el recién nombrado Taker, mientras la miraba de arriba abajo. La mujer vestía con el traje tradicional de las amas de llave, que a Ciel lo hizo recordar a Meyrin, sólo que éste era mucho más corto y ajustado. La mujer llamada Hanna, lo lucía con unas medias de red, unos tacones altos, y su cabello violeta alborotado y largo contrastaba con sus labios rojos como la sangre. El jovencito nunca había visto algo así.

Con todas sus fuerzas Ciel abrió la boca, por primera vez en vos alta.

"¿Están … están dando una fiesta"? Taker abrió su boca, Hanna sonrío de lado, y Sebastian miró al joven amo, con reproche en sus ojos.

"Oh… no no, mi querido" Otra vez esa risita "Llegan en una noche especial, es uno de los negocios del amo"

"Negocios…" replicó Ciel, Sebastian se preguntaba desde cuando el joven era tan conversador con estos extraños "Tiene suerte"

Taker soltó una carcajada al aire, amplia y sincera, y esta vez fue Hanna la encargada de contestar.

"El tiene suerte, tú tienes suerte, TODOS TENEMOS SUERTE"

La música se hizo más fuerte y mientras Hanna, se apoyaba contra la barandilla de la escalera Taker comenzó a menearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás mientras comenzaba a ¿cantar? Sebastian y Ciel se miraron desconcertados y espantados también.

It's astounding

Time is fleeting

Madness takes its toll

But listen closely

Not for very much longer

I've got to keep control.

Taker se desplazaba por el salón que ahora bien iluminado estaba cubierto de espejos que reproducían su esbelta figura, una y otra vez hasta el cansancio. Un extraño reloj de pared dio las campanadas y ante la estupefacta mirada de Sebastian y Ciel, un ataúd abrió su puerta automáticamente dejando salir un esqueleto, con el que el pelilargo comenzó a bailar.

I remember doing the time wrap

Drinking those moments when

The blackness would hit me.

Hanna entrecerró sus ojos con extremo placer acercándose a Taker para unirse a su canción y entonar las siguientes líneas al unísono

And the Void will be calling

Taker corrió hacia un juego de dobles puertas para abrirlas mientras Hanna empujaba a Ciel y Sebastian hacia adelante haciéndolos llegar a una nueva habitación. Esta era más rara aún que la anterior, toda blanca y con grandes cortinados rojos, poseía hasta un gran escenario, y en su centro un extraño trono preparado como para una reina. Pero lo que hizo sin dudas sorprender a los refigiados fue el grupo de gente que allí se encontraba, que en cuanto vieron al conde y al demonio todos al unísono entonaron las siguientes líneas

Let´s do the Time Wrap again

Let´s do the Time Wrap again

Ciel sintió desvanecerse ante esa visión y fue tarea de Sebastian sostenerlo para que no cayera. El estoico mayordomo no sabía si salir corriendo o disfrutar del aprieto en el que se encontraba su joven e inocente amo, ya que luego aprenderían, gracias a Taker y a Hanna, que todos los allí presentes eran miembros secretos de Transylvania, que se reunían en el castillo del excéntrico Dr. Grell Suttcliff, para celebrar su convención anual.

Era imposible entender lo que sucedía allí, los participantes estaban todos divirtiéndose y a la expectativa de más acción con sus ropas elegantes pero brillantes, extraños peinados y lentes de sol inclusive en el interior de la habitación.

Cuando Ciel hubo recuperado medianamente la compostura, vio como de detrás del escenario un hombre impecablemente vestido, con lentes y el pelo prolijamente peinado para atrás desplegaba un cartel gigante con lo que parecía ser las indicaciones para una intrincada clase de baile.

Con su voz monótona y aburrida, en comparación con todo el resto explicó:

It's just a jump to the left.

Los locos invitados contestaron haciendo caso al hombre

And a step to the right - right -

right - right - right.

El hombre continuó

With your hands on your hips.

Una vez más todos hicieron lo indicado y continuaron con su parte

You bring your knees in tight.

But it's the pelvic thrust.

They really drive you insane.

Let´s do the Time Wrap Again

Era suficiente eso era todo lo que Ciel podía aguantar y tirando del brazo de Sebastian intentó correr junto con éste hacia la salida. En el momento en el que pensó que lo había logrado, Hanna con su atrevida mirada y cautivante voz les cerró el paso enfrentándolos. Sin dudas esta sería una noche muy larga.

It's so dreamy

Oh, fantasy free me

So you can't see me

No not at all.

In another dimension

With voyeuristic intention.

Sebastian sonrío maliciosamente a Hanna, relamiéndose los labios, hecho que despertó los celos del conde, haciendo que recibiera un fuerte codazo en sus costillas de parte del jovencito, a quien acercó a su cuerpo para que sintiera allí toda su presencia y no hiciera caso de esos estúpidos y humanos sentimientos.

Ahora Taker regresaba a la escena tomándolos a ambos de las manos y empujándolos al centro del salón, dónde comenzó a moverse junto con Hanna en círculos rodeándolos como un cazador a su presa.

Well secluded I see all

With a bit of a mind flip

You're into the time slip

Nothing will ever seem the same.

You're spaced out on sensation.

Like you're under sedation.

Y ahora sí llegando al climax de la "Presentación" todos bailando y repitiendo una y otra vez la coreografía gritaron una última vez

Let´s do the Time Wrap again

Let´s do the Time Wrap again.

La música iba cediendo con un solo de piano y para la última nota todos los invitados y bailarines cayeron desarmados al piso como marionetas a las que le cortan los hilos, Sebastian y Ciel se vieron rodeados por decenas de cuerpos que parecían sin vida tirados por el suelo como si el fin de la canción determinara cuando debían caer. Hanna sentada cruzada de piernas miraba sus uñas, mientras Taker reía extasiado, con la situación y la cara de pánico del conde. Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le ofrecía una risa como esa. Se aseguraría de recordarla por mucho tiempo.

Sebastian y Ciel retrocedieron tomados de los brazos, mirando a uno y otro lado del piso para no pisar a nadie, mientras disimuladamente intentaban dirigirse a la salida.

"Sebastian, quiero irme ya" Ciel dijo por lo bajo a Sebastian.

"Amo, es sólo una fiesta"

"No me importa Sebastian, es tarde, hace frio y estoy mojado"

"Bocchan, recuerde, necesitamos realizar esa llamada telefónica"

Retrocedían caminando hacia atrás sin mirar a donde se dirigían pero de una cosa Ciel estaba seguro sin dudas quería desaparecer de allí.

De golpe su espalda choco contra algo fuerte y al voltearse su boca cayó al piso y su piel empalideció. Sebastian preocupado volteó también para ver que estaba pasando, y una mueca de desagrado se posó en sus bellos rasgos

"Vaya vaya, Bocchan, ¿Qué es este lugar?"


End file.
